Momentos
by Personaggio
Summary: Como beber leche a medianoche, hacer un picnik, ir al cine, observar la Luna... simples momentos que, de verdad, hacen que vivir valga la pena.- Parejas Varias.
1. Como beber leche a Medianoche

_Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos...<strong>

**Como beber leche a Medianoche**

**(Nymphadora/Remus)**

* * *

><p>Le observa con atención sin siquiera parpadear y le sonríe, embelesado, ignorando el vaso de leche fresca que le tiende frente a sus ojos.<p>

- No me apetece – indica en un murmullo. – Son tus antojos, no míos.

- Pero apuesto a que comerás de mis galletas, ¿verdad? – Remus asiente con la cabeza, sin quitar aquella soñadora expresión que, a los ojos de Tonks, le hacen ver bastante tierno. – Es imperdonable no acompañar las galletas con un buen vaso de leche, querido – le aclara ella tras un leve momento de agradable silencio. – Deberías tomar un poco, te ayudará a dormir.

Ha sido difícil para ambos conciliar el sueño. La preocupación de lo que ocurre más allá de las paredes de su pequeño hogar no les permite cerrar los ojos sin que se aparezcan tenebrosas visiones unidas a la guerra desatada. Piensan en Harry, en quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, en sus amigos, en inocentes ya caídos…

- Quizá tengas razón – acota, tomando el vaso de la mesa y dando un largo sorbo.

- Quizá no, la tengo – Tonks engulle una galleta y se levanta de la silla, manteniendo bien sujeto su vaso de leche en la mano derecha. Es un gran antojo que se le ha presentado de improvisto. Sentía la necesidad de un enorme vaso de leche a media noche, más que las frescas y ricas galletas de pasas de la señora Weasley.

Se detiene frente a la ventana de la cocina, con el borde del vaso en los labios, y no se prohíbe ver hacia el cielo, encapotado de motas grises que dan a los alrededores un aire sombrío y espectral. Bufa, negando con la cabeza. No puede evitar percibir una punzada de cólera nacerle desde el alma, lacerante, mas ésta se disipa apenas siente los brazos de Remus arroparla desde atrás.

- Tienes leche en la comisura de los labios – le dice al girar la cabeza, para captar su tierna mirada sobre ella. El hombre le sonríe y apoya la barbilla sobre su hombro, dejándola continuar con la vista hacia la noche.

Tonks toma pequeños pero continuos sorbos de leche y suspira satisfecha al sentir el líquido deslizarse por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, dulce, porque, extrañamente, le gusta echarle una o dos cucharadas de azúcar. Las manos de Remus se apoyan en su panza, abultada, enorme y redonda. Sonríe.

- No las muevas, algo me dice que… - y justo ahí, bendito momento, el bebé patea con vigor. No puede evitar una sonrisa de felicidad al sentir aquello. Vira nuevamente el rostro para observar a su marido. El brillo en sus ojos le advierte las ganas que tiene de llorar. – Querido…

- Es estupendo… beber leche a medianoche.

- Algo me dice que no estaremos dormidos a estas horas durante un buen tiempo, cuando ya esté aquí.

- Sí, será maravilloso.

- No digo que no – se deja acunar por el abrazo de su esposo, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que ha provocado en la antes solitaria vida de él… sobre todo ahí, esa noche, en ese instante.

Porque, a pesar de los episodios tan oscuros que gobiernan en el presente, Remus Lupin jamás había sentido tanta luz y brillo en su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Es sólo una pequeña serie de drabbles (y dale con los drabbles) independientes, con diversas parejas. Como su nombre bien lo dice, tratarán de simples momentos en la vida de los personajes. Cosas pequeñas que, a pesar de lo simple, dan significado a lo que es vivir de verdad._

_Diré que el final de las películas me pone algo cursi (?)_

_¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ¡bienvenidos sean los reviews!_

_Besos.!_

**Yani.**


	2. Como observar la Luna

_Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos...<strong>

**Como observar la Luna**

**(Luna/Rolf)**

* * *

><p>- Está hermosa… - dice lo que piensa observando hacia el cielo con sus enormes, azules, curiosos y soñadores ojos.<p>

Sí, está hermosa la Luna, mas él no puede dejar de contemplarla a ella y decirse que aquella Luna plateada allá arriba no puede tener punto de comparación con la Luna dorada que está ahí a su lado, abrazándolo.

Le pica la lengua y sus labios se ven indecisos.

_¿Es el momento?_ – se pregunta una y otra vez, conforme sus ojos cincelan cada expresión de la chica. Una de sus manos, hundidas en su abundante cabello rubio, comienza a moverse lentamente, acariciando aquellos rizos dorados que le cautivaron desde el primer momento. Suspira.

_Respira. Inhala y exhala. No es tan difícil. _– Eleva la mirada hacia la Luna que mantiene a la mujer tan prendida y nuevamente se ve diciéndose que ambas bellezas no pueden compararse; y, si en tal caso se hiciese, aquella Luna plateada de allá arriba tendría todas las de perder contra esa Luna dorada que brilla a su lado, definitivamente.

- Muy hermosa – dice al fin, en un murmullo tenue que la joven logra escuchar gracias a su cercanía. – En primavera, verano, otoño… ¡En invierno! Más bella que nunca.

La muchacha suelta una pequeña risa risueña y le mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Le pone nervioso que le observe así, tan detalladamente, por lo que mantiene la mirada fija hacia el cielo, evitando verla a la par que aprovecha el valor que le nació no sabe de dónde.

- En invierno sobre todo, porque hace que sus mejillas y nariz se tornen rosadas y graciosas y eso hace que resalten sus azules e impactantes ojos. La humedad hace que su dorado cabello se vuelva un tanto rebelde, pero ella ignora lo preciosa que se ve así – le ha dado un genuino ataque de cursilería y no sabe si ella considera estúpido esas cosas. Sin embargo, continúa. Sí, porque siente la necesidad y no estará tranquilo hasta sacarse esa espinita de la garganta, unas palabras que pugnan por salir desde la segunda vez que la besó. – Tienes razón, esta noche está hermosa. Pero Luna siempre lo está – le tiemblan las manos y no evita sentirse como un inexperto adolescente que apenas está aprendiendo a hablar con las chicas. – Y yo la amo con todo lo que soy – exhala una gran cantidad de aire al mismo tiempo que vira el rostro hacia ella – Te amo – Confiesa en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara y lo suficientemente honesta. ¿Cómo no va a ser así? es la verdad más grande de su vida.

_Respira. Inhala y exhala. No fue difícil. ¡Dios, cómo me mira! Que diga algo…_

- Luna…

- Nunca te había escuchado hablar de esa manera, Rolf.

_Nada, soné como un estúpido. Quizá debí esperar a…_

La vocecita en su cabeza queda muda ante la acción de la rubia. Los labios femeninos se mueven sobre los de él con una parsimonia sensual y tal es la fuerza de su abrazo que ambos no tardan en estar rodando sobre el césped. La victoria que siente en el pecho es enorme, siente que explota de goce.

La joven mujer ríe cantarinamente, apoyándose en su pecho. En sus ojos se refleja el brillo plateado de la Luna que, ahora para ambos, ha quedado en segundo plano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Cursi... Jamás había escrito sobre esta pareja y no sé si el drabble estará bien para ustedes. No es la gran cosa, sin embargo tiene un algo que me dejó conforme al terminarlo._

_¡Gracias miles por los reviews! Como dije una vez, son un gran incentivo para continuar acá._

_Les mando un abrazo. ¡Y Hasta la próxima!_

**Yani.**


	3. Como meter los pies en el mar

_Los personajes de la trama no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos...<strong>

**Como meter los pies en el mar**

**(Hermione/Ron)**

* * *

><p>Han quedado maravillados con el agua turquesa, la brisa salada y la arena suave. Es todo muy bonito y, lo mejor, no es temporada. La playa está prácticamente desierta; salvo por un pescador en su bote que se observa un poco más allá de donde revientan las olas.<p>

Había sido una decisión no tan simple para ella. Toma demasiado enserio su trabajo y no le gusta faltar a él a no ser que sea por una buena razón. No estaba del todo convencida, mas Ron estaba muy exigente. Ambos se quejaban por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, y el pelirrojo estaba un poco más que molesto por tantas ocupaciones que les impedían disfrutar el uno del otro. Le sorprendió el sobre con los pasajes de avión y las maletas ya hechas sobre la cama. Aún no estaba convencida, sin embargo, después de enterarse esa misma semana antes del viaje de una, lo dirá, GRAN NOTICIA, no dudó en cumplir el capricho de su esposo.

Y Ronald, cuando quiere, es uno de los hombres más encantadores y tiernos del mundo. Ha escogido un destino tropical paradisiaco que vio en una de sus postales guardadas en su cajón; se la había enviado Celia, una compañera del ministerio. Recuerda que ella, al verla, le había comentado a él lo mucho que disfrutaría de un lugar así. Poco van para la playa, y a ella le gusta mucho el mar.

Se quita el cabello de los ojos y toma asiento en la arena; Ron la acompaña. No piensan bañarse porque ha empezado a ocultarse el sol y hace un poco de frío.

- El agua ha de estar helada – comenta el pelirrojo conforme arropa sus hombros con los brazos. Hermione se desprende del agarra velozmente y se levanta, caminando hacia la orilla y metiendo los pies en el agua. Sí, está helada, y la sensación le encanta.

- Ven, Ron – le llama, girando y moviendo una de sus manos. – Sentémonos aquí – Se sientan donde la arena es un poco más suave y donde las olas, al romper, logran llegar hasta donde están sus pies. Es todo increíblemente agradable. – Mira – observa sus huellas marcadas; las de Ron son enormes. – Pie grande – le dice riendo. El hombre la mira con el entrecejo fruncido antes de propiciarle unas cosquillas que hacen que se desbarate entre risas. – Ya… Ron… ¡Basta! – detiene las manos de su esposo sobre su panza mientras trata de calmar la respiración. El cuerpo del pelirrojo está un poco más sobre ella. – Quiero decirte algo.

Ha estado pensativa toda la tarde. Ronald se preocupa al notarla un tanto ida.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le entran ganas de besarlo al ver la inquietud en sus ojos, azules y hermosos.

- No. Todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué…? – la observa sin parpadear, algo perdido. Hermione presiona las enormes manos de él sobre su vientre plano y comienza a deslizarlas. La tela del vestido veraniego es casi, casi transparente.

Ronald abre mucho los ojos, algo de duda se ve en su carita y…

- ¿Acaso estás…? – ella le sonríe, mostrando toda su dentadura, y el comienza a asentir una y otra vez con la cabeza, convenciéndose. – Eres… - la besa allí mismo, larga y profundamente.

Ambos ignoran que el pescador los observa desde su bote.

- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – Ron se acomoda a su lado y la abraza con fuerza. Los dos se estremecen al sentir el agua mojar nuevamente sus pies.

- Por supuesto que sé lo que significa – le responde ella, con toda obviedad.

- Siempre lo sabes todo. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo todo? – Hermione levanta el rostro, solo para besarlo de nuevo. – Imagina esto… - Ron apunta sus huellas en la arena, un poco llenas de agua por la ola que se acaba de ir. – Tus preciosos pies… - señala las huellas de ella – mis enormes pies… - señala las suyas – y pronto… - con su índice, hace un mal dibujo de unos piecitos en miniatura, justo entre sus pies y los de ella – bueno, solo para que te hagas la idea. Sus piecitos serán perfectos.

Ya lo había dicho; Ronald, cuando quiere, es el hombre más encantador y tierno del mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotaA**__: Hacía muuuucho tiempo que no me llegaba con un drabble individual. ¡Me gusta escribir drabbles! No debo perder la costumbre._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Cariños a todos,_

_**Yani.!**_


	4. Como quedarse en casa un Lunes

_Los personajes en la presente trama no me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p><strong>Como quedarse en casa un Lunes por la mañana.<strong>

**(Harry/Ginny)**

El despertador suena y siente que no ha dormida nada. Tiene razón. Estuvieron toda la noche como un par de salvajes. Quiere hacerlo sonar más romántico pero le cuesta.

Después de cuatro meses de casados aún no superan la etapa de la Luna de miel. Está consiente, no puede sacarle las manos de encima. Han llegado tarde al trabajo más de una vez y, cuando llegan en la noche, no esperan a cenar. ¡Increíble! Con todo lo que a ella le gusta comer.

Gira sobre la cama y ve la espalda de Harry. Sigue dormido. Se incorpora para ver sobre su hombro y notar la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche; es tardísimo. Apurada, toma la almohada con la intención de despertarlo para ir a trabajar, mas las ganas para eso son totalmente escasas, por no decir nulas. Es decir, lo despertará, pero no quiere salir ese día. No lo hará, y convencer a Harry para que tampoco salga le será demasiado sencillo. Lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Deja la almohada a un lado y con sus manos le acaricia la espalda. Es un ir y venir lento y perezoso.

- Mi vida… - Harry rezonga entre sueños – Oye… - le toquetea el rostro. Con el pulgar y el índice le presiona la nariz, cortándole la respiración. Solo logra contar hasta seis cuando…

- ¡Ginny! – se levanta alterado. - ¿Qué…? – se coloca de espaldas a la cama y se restriega los ojos.

- No quiero salir hoy – le comenta, sentada desnuda junto a él, la sábana solo le cubre las piernas.

- Yo… - el hombre ve la hora. - ¡Es tarde!

- Sí.

- Debemos… - se iba a levantar, mas Ginny se agiliza y, de un rápido movimiento, se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. – Ginny…

- ¡Ya es tardísimo! ¿Qué caso tendría ir a estas horas?

- No aceptarán pretextos, tu entrenador y mi jefe lo dijeron después de la quinta vez que llegamos tarde.

- No llegaremos tarde, simplemente no iremos – sus dedos hacen circulitos sobre el pecho de su esposo.

- No debemos. ¿Qué diríamos mañana?

- No sé tú, pero yo diré la verdad. Me quede en casa haciéndole el amor a mi esposo – se inclina para besarlo. - ¿Qué dices?

- Mi amor… las cosas en el cuartel están un poco delicadas y… seguro llamarán para… - el celular de Harry suena. Ginny blanquea los ojos y se estira para tomar el teléfono de la mesita. Es un movimiento que hace a Harry gemir y aprovechar de besarle un seno.

- Desviar llamada y… apagar – arroja el teléfono a un lado en el suelo. - ¿Ves? Es simple.

- Eres maravillosa – la toma de la cintura e invierte las posiciones.

- Por supuesto que lo soy.

Han olvidado apagar el celular de Ginny. Afortunadamente, la pelirroja siempre lo tiene en vibración.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notaa**: Ellos son candentes, jajaja. _

_Gracias por leer! Espero se me vengan más drabbles, me gustan mucho. _

_Cualquier comentario es recibido con gusto. ¡Cariños!_

**_Yani.! _**


	5. Como algo así

Los personajes presentes en esta trama no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

**Como preparar ensalada, hablar frances, o algo así. **

**(Bill/Fleur)**

* * *

><p>Crema número trescientos cincuenta y uno, aproximadamente. Productos de ambos mundos, hechizos de todo tipo y ningún resultado.<p>

- ¿Y qué importa? – dice ella. – Se me caerá la lengua algún día, de tanto repetirlo.

- Háblame francés. Desde hace mucho te controlas por no hablar en francés, y me vuelve loco.

Fleur eleva sus hombros y sigue preparando la ensalada. Le añade cebolla, al menos un poquito, porque la detesta, y Bill se lo agradece con el corazón lleno de mil promesas de amor. Él AMA la cebolla, así con letras grandes, para que no quepa duda. Y verán, toda persona que odie tanto la cebolla, no se atrevería siquiera a mirarla mientras prepara la ensalada.

Fleur llora cuando la está picando, finita y menudita como a él le encanta, y Bill siente que se asfixia en un incontrolable mar de devoción. Ve como la gotita bandida que sale de su ojo se desliza, brillante, hacia la punta de su nariz, y de un salto cae sobre las capas de las hortalizas.

- Eres hermosa – confiesa bajito, como si ese hecho fuese un gran secreto y ellos, escondidos tras los arbustos de algún jardín, estuviesen compartiendo un íntimo y robado momento.

Sus manos, por momentos, se tocan las cicatrices. Y en su estómago se desatan incontables miedos en forma de feroces lobos que se alimentan de todo lo que en sus entrañas está. Abren sus mandíbulas bestiales y devoran, se engullen su seguridad, se zampan su autoestima, mastican su respeto como si fuese goma de mascar y escupen. Lo dejan sin nada.

Fleur levanta su mano, pequeña y tostada por el sol de la playa, y le abofetea la mejilla marcada.

Estaba ensimismado, capturado por la patética sensación de auto-compadecimiento. El golpe fue una sorpresa y lo devuelve al presente con atronadora resonancia, librándolo de su recio estado de estupefacción.

- ¡Vaya! Eso tampoco las desaparece – aclara con naturalidad, como si le estuviese preguntando si le gustaría mostaza en la ensalada, y no tratando sobre el hecho que le hacía sentirse un completo adefesio.

- ¡No! ¡Nada las desaparece! – el timbre de su voz se tiñe de irritación. Le enferma la situación. La analiza y todo en su ser se quebranta. _¡Qué feo! ¡Qué monstruo!_

- ¿Y crees que me importa?

- ¡Debería, Fleur! ¡Debería importarte!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque…

- ¿Por qué…?

- Obvias razones – bufa – eres hermosa y yo… yo…

- Eres estúpido.

Ella se acerca y le besa la mejilla abofeteada, tierna, dulcemente, tanto que Bill siente que se muere.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Bill? ¡Si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero!

- Yo lo sé.

- No – niega con la cabeza – No es así. No si piensas que algo como esto – le roza con los dedos las cicatrices – puede hacer que me aleje de ti.

- Fleur… – se ahoga ante tanto sentimiento. Traga para pasar la bolilla en su garganta y su corazón, latiendo como un maniático excitado, no le deja hablar con claridad. Abre la boca y expresa algo completamente inentendible. No se comprende y la mujer, riendo con los labios sellados, parece tampoco deducir algo de lo que su trastocada mente por el amor ha querido declarar.

- ¿Acaso tratas de hablar francés?

- No… – le toma la mano y besa sus dedos. Huelen a cebolla. – Dímelo, dime cuánto me quieres. - Fleur sonríe.

- Yo te…

- Pero dímelo en francés.

- Oui… – el cuerpo de Bill se sacude de placer. – Je t'aime, Bill. Je t'adore. Je te désire...

Entre tanta palabra bonita, le exige prohibir, desde ese momento, el uso de la cebolla en las comidas. Y Bill, con tan seductor idioma, obvio dice que sí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sin tramas largas por acabar, me di un tiempito para los drabbles que me gustan. <em>**

**_A quienes leen, ¡muchas gracias!_**


End file.
